rainbow_magic_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley the Rain Fairy (episode transcript)
(Scene opens with Kirsty waking up) Kirsty: Okay, okay, I'm awake. You can stop beeping now. (Kirsty reaches out to turn off her alarm, but it's not ringing. Kirsty hears quacking. She looks out the window) Kirsty: (voice over) Whoa! There's water rising right up to the windowsill! There's a duck and her ducklings. It had been raining really hard last night. There's water lapping against the walls of the barn and out past the front gate! (Kirsty wakes Rachel up to warn her) Kirsty: Rachel! Rachel! You gotta see this! Rachel: What's going on? Kirsty: I think the river must have overflowed. Everything in Wetherbury is flooded! Rachel: Really? That's weird. The water isn't that deep in the front yard and the street. How can it be right up to your bedroom window at the same time? Kirsty: (gasps) Maybe it's Weather Fairy magic! Rachel: Of course! (voice over) Fairy magic follows its own rules. Kirsty and I are special friends of the fairies. We met while on vacation with our parents on Rainspell Island. There, we helped the seven Rainbow Fairies get home to Fairyland after Jack Frost's spell had cast them out. Now Jack Frost is up to more trouble, and Kirsty and I are on another secret fairy mission, this time with the Weather Fairies. (Rachel looks over at Doodle) Rachel: (voice over) Doodle is in charge of the weather in Fairyland. Each of his seven magic tail feathers control a different type of weather. But Jack Frost had sent his goblins to steal the magic feathers and they ran away to the human world. Doodle had followed, but without his feathers and outside of Fairyland, he turned into an ordinary weather vane. Kirsty's dad had found him lying in the park and brought him home. That's where he will have to stay until Kirsty and I return all seven of his feathers and send him back to Fairyland. We already found six feathers, so there's just one more left to find! Rachel: Today's the last day of my vacation. Kirsty: I know! We have to find the magic Rain Feather. It's our last chance. At least with all this magical flooding, we can be sure that the goblin who stole the feather isn't far away! (Just then, the girls hear a tapping noise outside the window) Kirsty: What if that's the goblin? (The girls then hear a voice chanting something) Voice: Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. '' Kirsty: Did you hear that? That sounds like a fairy spell! (Kirsty looks out the window. She sees a swan tapping on the window with its beak and a fairy sitting on it's back) Hayley: ''Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. '' Rachel: It's Hayley the Rain Fairy! Kirsty: I'm going to let her in! Wait, I can't, because all of the water will rush in. Hayley: (giggles) Don't worry! It's fairy rain. It doesn't spill into other people's houses. (Kirsty opens the window and lets Hayley in) Hayley: Hi, girls! Kirsty: Hi, Hayley! Rachel: We're so glad to see you. Hayley: It's time to get Doodle's Rain Feather back from that terrible goblin! Rachel: We think so, too. But how can we look for him with all this flooding? We really need a boat. Kirsty: I have an idea. I helped Dad clean out the garage last week, and we found an old raft. Let's go ask if we can take it out to play. (The girls go into the kitchen and meet up with Kirsty's parents) Mrs. Tate: Hello, girls. Your dad's trying to figure out why the water isn't flooding into the house, Kirsty. But I'm just glad that the place is dry. Kirsty: Is it okay if we go out in the old raft? Mrs. Tate: Sounds fine to me. Just be careful, please! (The girls grab the raft, inflate it, push it out the window, and climb in) Hayley: Wow! A raft! That's perfect! (Hayley flies onto the raft) Rachel: Here we go! (The girls paddle down the street, when they see a figure floating behind a slide) Rachel: Whoa! Look! An upside-down umbrella! Kirsty: Uh-oh. Look who's riding on it. Rachel: (gasps) A goblin! He could spot us at any moment! Hayley: Quick! Hide! We need to come up with a plan. Kirsty: How about the trees? If we turn into fairies, we can hide in the branches! (The girls pull out their magic lockets and sprinkle themselves with fairy dust) Kirsty: ''Chujitsuna shinsetsuna kashikoidesu! '' Rachel: ''Yasashi omoiyari no arimasu! Kirsty and Rachel: Turn us into fairies! (The girls turn into fairies) Kirsty: Quick! Let's hide in that empty bird's nest! (The fairies hide in the nest) Hayley: Great idea, Rachel. This is a perfect place to hide! (Leonardo tries to get the ducks that are pulling him to stop flapping their wings) Leonardo: Hey! Watch it! I almost fell out! Stop trying to get away, you stupid ducks! This really isn't fair. I wanted to go after that Sunshine Feather, and instead I got stuck with this rotten old Rain Feather! Oh well, at least I hope I remember that Rain Fairy's spell. How did it go again? Utter tiki bozo boffo came? Hayley: He doesn't remember my spell very well. Kirsty: I don't think any of the goblins can remember spells very well, no matter how many times they hear them. Leonardo: Utter tiki bozo boffo came….no, wait, that's not right. Utter tike tofu boffo dame….ugh, no. Just how did that spell go? Oh, well. Just stop this rain. I'm getting sick of it! (The rain stops) Leonardo: At least this thing follows directions. Hayley: Oh no! My Rain Feather! (Suddenly, Leonardo spots the girls' raft) Leonardo: Oh, goody! A real boat just floated by, and it might have my name on it! (Leonardo jumps into the raft) Leonardo: Nice duckies. Let me harness you to my nice new boat. That's it. We're ready now. Off we go! Kirsty: That awful goblin! He's stealing our raft! Leonardo: The more rain, the better! Uh… Utter tekkie buffo boffo lame? No, that's not it. Utter tiki boffo buffalo lame? Phooey, that's not it… (Leonardo sails out of sight) Rachel: (sighs) He's gone. How are we going to get the Rain Feather back now? Kirsty: Wait! I've got a plan. Hayley: What is it? Kirsty: Remember how the goblin said he wanted the Sunshine Feather? Well, if we could find a feather that looks like the Sunshine Feather, then we might be able to trick the goblin into switching the two feathers with us! Rachel: That's a good plan. But where can we get a feather? The magic feathers are so long and beautiful. Kirsty: I know where! Follow me! (The fairies fly to a nearby farmyard and into a henhouse. Kirsty flies over to the chickens) Kirsty: Excuse me, we need your help. Chicken #1: Eggs all wet. Chicken #2: Feet cold and muddy. Chicken #3: Feathers all soggy. Hayley: (sighs) They seem so upset. Kirsty: It's because everything is so wet. Dad says that chickens really hate being soggy. Hayley: Don't worry, chickens. We can make this rain stop with your help. Kirsty: We need a big, long feather. Rooster: Why didn't you say so? (The rooster plucks a feather from his tail) Rooster: Will this do? Hayley: Oh, yes! It's beautiful. Thank you very much. We're going to stop the rain! Kirsty: Thank you! (The fairies fly out of the henhouse. Kirsty examines the copper-colored feather) Hayley: I don't think the goblin will be fooled. The Sunshine Feather is covered with golden yellow spots. Kirsty: No problem! There's a can of yellow paint in our garage! (The fairies fly into the garage. Kirsty tries to open the paint can) Kirsty: Ugh! The lid's stuck! Hayley: Don't worry! Us fairies use magic when we're in a situation like this. (Hayley taps the paint can with her wand) Hayley: Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. ''Open the paint can! (The lid pops open. Kirsty paints tiny yellow speckles on the feather) Hayley: Perfect! It looks just like the Sunshine Feather! Rachel: Now all we have to do is find the goblin. (Just then, a group of ducks flies by. Hayley decides to fly over to them) Hayley: Excuse me, have you seen a goblin anywhere? (Kirsty and Rachel listen to Hayley's conversation with the ducks. Hayley flies back down and gives the girls some news that the ducks told her) Hayley: The ducks told me that they just saw the goblin in the field behind the museum! Let's go! (The fairies fly to the back of the museum. They see Leonardo floating across the field in Kirsty's raft) Leonardo: I'm sick of being wet and miserable. And I can never get that stupid spell right. Hayley: Here goes. (Hayley flies over to Leonardo) Hayley: I've got something for you! Leonardo: The Sunshine Feather! Give it to me! Hayley: I'll trade my feather for yours, if you'd like. Leonardo: Okay. Anything for warmth. Now, give it to me! (Hayley trades the fake Sunshine Feather for the Rain Feather. Leonardo grabs the fake Sunshine Feather) Hayley: Now, before I make the rain stop, I want to teach you my spell. Ready, girls? Hold up your wands! Now, repeat after me. ''Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. Kirsty and Rachel: Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. Hayley: One more time. Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. Kirsty and Rachel: Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. Hayley: Wonderful! Now, let's stop this rain! (Hayley waves the Rain Feather in the air) Hayley: Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame! ''Stop the rain! (The rain stops and the floodwater dries up) Leonardo: Well, my Sunshine Feather's working already! And I didn't have to chant that Sunshine Fairy's spell! I'm leaving now. It's about time I took a vacation. Kirsty: We did it! Rachel: Yeah, we found all seven magic feathers! Hayley: Now we can return the Rain Feather to Doodle, and he can take charge of Fairyland's weather again! Kirsty: That's strange. It's getting really cold. Rachel: Oh no! Remember Doodle's warning? He said "Beware! Jack Frost will come if his goblins fail!" Hayley: (gasps) It's Jack Frost! He's coming! (Jack Frost appears) Jack Frost: You again! How dare you take the feathers away from my goblins? (Kirsty and Rachel turn to Hayley) Kirsty: C'mon, Hayley! Go take the Rain Feather to Doodle before Jack Frost gets his hands on it. (Hayley flies off) Jack Frost: Leonardo! As for you, you useless goblin! I'll send you on a vacation you won't forget! (Jack Frost freezes Leonardo before he can escape) Jack Frost: WHAT?! Hayley escaped?! AAAARRRRRGGGH! Kirsty: (whispering) C'mon, Rachel. We'd better get outta here. (Kirsty is about to turn herself back into a human, when Jack Frost stops her) Jack Frost: Oh no, you don't! (Jack Frost freezes Kirsty and Rachel's lockets shut) Kirsty and Rachel: Oh no! Our lockets! Kirsty: Without our fairy dust, we won't be able to turn back into humans! Jack Frost: Ha ha ha! What's the matter? Are your tongues frozen? Kirsty: Why can't you live in peace with all the other fairies? Rachel: Fairyland is a wonderful place! Everyone would be your friend if you stopped causing so much trouble. Jack Frost: How dare you give me advice? You two have interfered me too many times. I think it's time I put a stop to that! (Kirsty and Rachel duck behind a nearby tree. Just as Jack Frost is about to attack, Doodle comes up and attacks Jack Frost) Jack Frost: GAAAAAAAAAAH! Doodle: Get away from them, Jack Frost! Jack Frost: Owch! Stop that! Kirsty: Doodle's here to save us! And he's back in his true magical form again! (Hayley flies over) Hayley: Are you all right? You're so brave to face Jack Frost while you're fairies. Rachel: We had to. He froze our magic lockets shut. Doodle: You must pay for what you've done! Not only have you created trouble with the weather, but you have threatened two of Fairyland's dearest friends! Rachel: What if Jack Frost casts a spell on Doodle? Hayley: He won't! Now that he has all seven of his feathers back, Doodle is seven times as powerful as any fairy. He's no match for Jack Frost! (Colored sparks shoot out from Doodle's tail and Jack Frost spins around. Before they know it, Kirsty and Rachel find themselves back in Fairyland) Kirsty: We're back in Fairyland! King Oberon: Welcome back, Doodle. We've missed our weather rooster. Queen Tatiana: And our heartfelt thanks to you, girls. Crystal: The Weather Fairies and I are glad to have Doodle back! Now we can get back to our weather work. Kirsty: Um, your Majesties? What's going to happen to Jack Frost? Queen Tatiana: He will stay at the end of the Niji Rainbow until he sees the error of his ways. Kirsty: That should keep him out of mischief for a while. Rachel: We'd better return our magic lockets. King Oberon: Oh, no. You must keep them, my dears. I have filled them with new fairy dust. If you ever need help, this dust will bring you straight to Fairyland. Queen Tatiana: Where you will always be welcome. Doodle: I have a gift for you, too. A weather vane that looks like me. Kirsty: Wow! Rachel: Thank you all so much! Crystal: All right, girls. Are you ready? It's time for our Ultimate Spell! Doodle: All right, Weather Fairies! Get ready to perform your Ultimate Spell! (The fairies cast their Ultimate Spell) Crystal: ''Yuki. '' Abigail: ''Soyokaze. Pearl: Kumo. Goldie: Taiyo. Evie: Kiri. '' Storm: ''Inazuma. Hayley: Ame. Crystal: Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki. Abigail: Sawayakana kaze no do ha no kaze. Pearl: Yuyakegumo utsukushi yuhi kumo. Goldie: Taiyo no kagayaki kogane no taiyo. Evie: Uzumaki moyo no shirubamisuto. Storm: Inazuma no arashi tsuyoi inazuma. Hayley: Uteki bofuu no bofuu no ame. All Weather Fairies: Seijo ni modotte tenki o fukugen! (Kirsty and Rachel are transported back to the human world while the Weather Fairies work their magic) Mr. Tate: Oh, you found that old weather vane. I've been looking for it everywhere. Where was it? Kirsty: I guess it appeared by magic. Mr. Tate: (chuckles) Well, I'd better put it back. I've gotten used to seeing it up there. Kirsty: Me too. (Mr. Tate puts the vane up on the barn, when Rachel's parents arrive) Rachel: My parents are here! Mr. Walker: Hello, you two. Mrs. Walker: Have you had a good week? Rachel: It was the best! It's been really magical! (Kirsty and Rachel go upstairs to get Rachel's things together) Mrs. Walker: You must come and visit us soon. Rachel: Yeah, soon! Kirsty: I'd love to, thanks! Bye, Rachel! I'll see you on our next vacation! (After Rachel leaves, Kirsty thinks about her adventures) Kirsty: Man, what a great adventure I had with the Weather Fairies. Whenever I look at the weather vane, I can almost hear the Weather Fairies chanting their spells. (The weather vane spins around swiftly. Crystal's spell faintly echoes in the background) Crystal: (voice over) Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki. Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts